"This is...Total...Drama...Rivalry!"
A chameleon was lying on a beach chair at a resort. He removed his sunglasses to speak. "You've all seen the competitors from the Winter Olympics, right? My name's Espio." the chameleon said. "Well, how about the game franchise? Ever heard of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games? We've taken the eight best characters from the two franchises competing in the Winter Olympics and put then in an assortment of challenges. Actually, we have yet to see them, but they've been picked and are arriving in about two hours." A bee was standing on some skis. "Hi! I'm Charmy! Nice to meet ya!" The bee smiled. "From my universe: Vector, Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Dr. Eggman - yuck, - Knuckles, Tails and Blaze have been invited to compete in this competition! Now excuse me..." The camera zoomed out to reveal that Charmy was at a ski course. He sailed down. A fat man sporting a yellow cap sat in a lawn chair and broke it. "OW! Why didn't they pick me? Anyway, I'm Wario. The idiots who produce this show selected Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Waluigi, Yoshi, DK - that's short for Donkey Kong, - Peach and Daisy to compete in this show AND NOT ME!" The chameleon stood outside a train station. "Well, this is it. All 16 contestants are on a train coming here right now. Who will win? Who will go home a loser? Who will make it past the first round? This is the drama I've created using my high IQ. A chameleon's IQ, I suppose. This is...Total...Drama...Rivalry!" "Welcome back to Total Drama Rivalry!" Espio was in front of a train. The door of the train opened. "Here comes out first contestant..." A blonde in a pink exercise outfit walked out. "Hi, I'm Peach. Princess Peach." The girl shook hands with Espio. "Nice to make your acquaintance." "Same here." Espio watched Peach exit the station. "Next is...Sonic, my man! Nice to see ya, but don't get too cocky!" "Please," Sonic brushed off the comment, "I'm the fastest thing on earth!" "That's a different opinion to Shadow." Espio watched as a red echidna and a two-tailed fox exited the train. "Hey, Espio." Knuckles high-fived Espio. "Nice to see ya." Tails commented. "Thank you both." Espio thanked. A man in a red cap and a man in green cap jumped out. "It's me, Mario!" the one in the red cap said. "And I'm-" the one in the green cap was interrupted. "Luigi, the other Mario brother." Espio confirmed his knowledge. "Next up, we've got...Eggman? Who invited him?" A nearby intern waved. "Whatever." "Excuse me!" Eggman walked out. Espio had wide eyes. "Well...here come the rest of them..." Espio muttered as the rest walked out - then a floating flame appeared. "OMG! OMG! FIRE! FIRE!" Peach shouted. "Relax," a voice said as a pink cat jumped out of the train, "it's just my power. That is, combined with Silver's." A silver-colored hedgehog waved to the pink cat. "Then who are you?" Knuckles asked. "Blaze, from the future. So is Silver." Blaze confirmed. "She's right," Silver spoke up, "and I'll win this thing." "I wouldn't be so sure." A black-and-red hedgehog came over from the waiting area. "I'm Shadow, and you already knew it." "Touche." Silver commented. "All right, all right." Espio chimed in. "Stop the fight. Go over to that resort I rented out for the month and hang out." "Aw, sweet!" Sonic cheered. "Meet me in front of his station in an hour and a half. Settle in, get acquainted...yeah." Espio explained. "Excuse me," a girl in an orange-yellow exercise suit piped up, "my application said something about teams. Can I be on the same team as Peach?" "You are! All competitors from the Mario universe, stand by the Mushroom Flag. All from my universe, to the Ring Flag." Espio directed. The contestants did so. "Killer Mushrooms, Screaming Rings." "Cool, I'm a Screaming Ring!" Sonic smiled. "Killer Mushrooms?" Daisy inquired. "I don't like being referred to as a 'killer.'" "Oh, I'm sorry, do I need to change it to Daddy's Girls and Goody-Goody Boys versus the Happy-Go-Lucky Girls and the Cheerful Boys?" Espio asked, to Daisy's dismay. "I don't like him." Daisy whispered to Peach. "No one does." Peach whispered back. "Your first challenge will take place on this train." Espio blew a whistle, and an old-style train appeared at the station. "Do we get on or what?" Vector asked. "Get on." Espio led them all on. "Now what do we do?" Shadow asked. "Rings, stand on the red side. Mushrooms, stand on the blue side." Espio directed. "And now?" Shadow asked. "Figure something out for me." Espio said. "What?" Silver asked. "Watch." Espio threw Amy Rose and a knife into the train. "Now act ASAP. You know who you are." "What am I doing here?" Amy asked. "Watch." Espio turned out the light. A scream was heard. Espio turned the lights on. Amy was gone, and there was a slightly bloody knife on the floor. "Eep!" Daisy squealed. "Now figure it out!" Espio ran out, and slammed the door. The train started moving at high speed. '''To be continued...'